


Wedding Vows? That's What Friends Are For!!

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, i'm tired of the parallels and then the cw pulling a 'no homo', kara isn't always great with words, kind of a fix it, that ends now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: Barry sends Kara a video tape of his private wedding. When Kara hears Iris’ vows, she’s caught off guard by the familiarity.





	Wedding Vows? That's What Friends Are For!!

A few days after Kara returned from the catastrophe that was supposed to be Barry and Iris’s wedding, she came home to find a small package on her kitchen counter. Curious, she eagerly opened it revealing a folded letter and a DVD. The letter read:

 

_Hey Kara,_

_Thank you so much for coming all the way to Earth 1 for Iris and my wedding. I want to apologize that things didn’t go as planned, BUT we really wanted you to still be a part of our big day! You are such an important friend and it meant so much to have you there. When we had our wedding privately officiated, I speedily set up a video camera and caught the best moment of my life on tape. So I figured I’d send you a copy to do my best to make up for all the trouble you went through to be present on our special day :)_

_And Kara, someday I know you’ll find your Iris. And you know I’ll be there, in Earth 38, for the best day of your life, too._

_-Barry_

Kara bit her lip. Although Barry’s intentions were sweet, Kara couldn’t help but feel a slight bittersweet sting in her chest. The way Barry and Iris loved each other… How would Kara possibly find someone who cared about her that much, one person who could support and love her on so many different levels? Someone respectful and gentle and––

“Hey Kara,” Alex swung open Kara’s apartment door, carrying two boxes of pizza and a carton of potstickers, “Oooh did mom send a package?”

Blinking Kara answered, “Actually Barry sent me a tape from his wedding.”

Alex raised an eyebrow sarcastically, “Lovely. How did he know we wanted to rewatch despicable nazis invade the ceremony again?”

“No, no. Umm, it’s a tape from when Barry and Iris actually got to say vows and exchange rings in private. The whole official thing.”

“Oh alright, um I guess that’s cute,” Alex shrugged, “Are you gonna watch it?”

Kara exhaled, “I haven’t decided yet.”

 

“Well, I say we continue our planned _Orphan Black_ marathon and then eat ourselves into a food coma.”

 

“Yeah...yeah that sounds good,” Kara forced a smile.

Alex sighed, “Or we can be good friends and watch the wedding tape. Then drown our sorrows in scotch and _Orphan Black_.”

“Are you okay with that?” Kara genuinely asked.

 

Alex waved her hand dismissively, “Sure. It will be nice to have a memory of their wedding that _doesn’t_ involve the most vile people to have ever existed on any earth.”

 

“Amen to that,” Kara agreed as she started to set up the DVD player.

 

The Danvers sisters settled into the couch, each with a plate of food and a glass of either scotch or water as Kara pressed play on the remote. They were surprised to see Oliver and Felicity standing with Barry and Iris, but both sisters remained happy for the two couples. Kara listened to Barry’s beautiful vows, speaking directly from the heart. He talked about change and how Iris had always been his home. Because Kara’s a bit of a sap, she couldn’t even deny the tears that gathered while she listened to Barry’s speech.

 

Alex snorted, “You’re so sentimental.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Kara sniffed.

 

Then Iris began to say her vows. The sisters first laughed at the adorable dance recital story and then quickly returned to silence as Iris spoke the last sentence of her wedding vow. Grinning up at Barry, she concluded, “The Flash may be the city’s hero, but you, Barry Allen, you’re my hero, and I am happy, excited and honored to be your wife.”

 

As the words flowed from Iris’ mouth, an involuntary crinkle formed between Kara’s brow. Something struck Kara and she lifted her chin in deep thought. It all sounded familiar in a deja vu sort of way, but Kara couldn’t figure out why.

 

“That was,” Alex finally sniffed, “Okay, that was the cutest exchange of vows I’ve ever seen.”

 

Kara only half-listened to her sister, because she was busy wracking her brain, trying to remember where she heard Iris’ vows before.

 

Not noticing Kara’s confused expression, Alex continued, “Honestly that last part was the most romantic thing someone could say to a superhero. Actually, it’s probably the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

Kara suddenly snapped her jaw shut as her brain put the pieces together. Everything clicked in her mind as she raced through memories of Lena: Lena talking about how Supergirl inspired her, how Supergirl was a hero, how Lena once said “ _Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero_.”

 

Kara could hear any heartbeat in National City, even one as faint as a rabbit’s. She could fly above the city and scan it with her x-ray vision. Kara was attuned to anything and everything in the city. Yet, she finally registered how oblivious she’d been to the most obvious thing in her life. As Barry and Iris had gracefully moved from best friends to romantic love, Kara suddenly realized how she experienced the same feelings towards Lena. She allowed herself to feel a thick new wave of emotions about one of the most important people in her life, second only to Eliza and Alex.

 

“Oh Rao.”

 

“I know right?!” Alex downed the rest of her scotch, “Watching this was kinda cathartic.”

 

“I have to go,” Kara jumped off the couch, nearly sending her pizza slices flying.

 

Alex stood up and grabbed Kara’s arm, “Hey if the tape made you upset, it’s okay. Let me be here for you, let me help”

 

“No, no Alex,” Kara shook her head, “I’m okay. I’m better than okay. Thanks for watching the video with me, but I realized something and I need to go. Like right now.”

 

Alex’s only response was to furrow her brow, so Kara explained, “I need to see Lena.”

 

At the mention of Lena, Alex’s expression softened. The older Danvers had always suspected that her sister’s and Lena’s feelings for each other weren’t purely platonic, but never voiced her opinion. Alex was still finding her way in the lesbian community and she’d heard too many horror stories from other women about straight people yelling at them for “wanting to make everything gay.” So she didn’t want Kara getting weirdly defensive like that and freaking out. But now it looked like Kara began realizing things on her own.

 

“Good. Go,” Alex gave an encouraging, knowing smile.

 

“Wait,” Kara tilted her head, “You knew?”

 

“Kara. I know when you’re sad or disappointed. Or when you’ve fallen in love with someone,” Alex held her sister’s hand, “I watched you fall in love with James nearly two years ago. And for the past year, I’ve been watching you fall in love with Lena.”

 

Kara’s jaw hung open, “How come you didn’t…”

 

“It wasn’t my place. As someone who recently went through this realization, I knew it was something you had to work through on your own.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, pulling Alex into a tight hug.

 

Yet, Alex promptly pulled away, “We can hug later. Go get the girl.”

 

Kara nodded, then sprinted out the balcony door. As she glided through the sky, Kara’s adrenaline slowed down and her nerves caught up with her. She may be flying to L Corp because she needed to talk to Lena, but Kara certainly didn’t plan what to say. She took a slow breath and thought back to Barry’s wedding tape. He didn’t plan his vows; Barry spoke from the heart and his words were perfect. So as Kara landed outside L Corp and made her way up to Lena’s office, she walked with confidence and purpose.

 

After taking a deep breath, Kara knocked on the doorframe of Lena’s already open door and waited for the CEO to invite her in.

 

“Kara,” Lena beamed, “What a pleasant surprise! How was your friend’s wedding–”

 

“You’re my Iris,” Kara tactlessly blurted.

 

Perplexed, Lena cleared her throat, “I’m the beautiful shade of sapphire in your eyes?”

 

Kara’s cheeks burned red, “No...no I mean, you're very beautiful, but you’re not, umm part of my eye...that’s uhh, not what I meant, but uhh..”

 

The 'speaking from her heart' plan wasn’t going so well. Kara Danvers was not eloquent like Barry Allen. Kara Danvers was a bumbling mess around Lena Luthor.

 

“Relax,” Lena laughed, “I only want to understand what you just said.”

 

Kara rubbed her temple, “Okay. I’m gonna try this again.”

 

Amused, Lena stood from her chair and walked around her desk to stand next to Kara, “By all means, please do.”

 

Kara gulped, “You know how I was at my friend Barry’s wedding?”

 

“Yes. I was trying to ask you about it before you so fervently interrupted me,” Lena smirked.

 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, then continued, “I watched Barry marry the love of his life. They started out as friends and then he fell for her and then she fell for him and uhh. Well the point is, they were best friends and fell in love with each other without even realizing it. And they’re totally soulmates and she called him her hero in the vows and…” Kara paused to take a shaky breath. “And Barry’s wife’s name is Iris.”

 

Kara gazed at Lena, searching for any reaction. But Lena didn’t move; she stood frozen and stared straight.

 

“Did you understand any of that, or should I try again?” Kara fidgeted with the hem of her collared shirt.

 

Finally Lena opened her mouth to speak. Closed it. Then hesitantly tried again, “You called me your Iris?”

 

“Yes,” Kara answered softly.

 

“And you also said that Iris was Barry’s soulmate?”

 

Kara nodded, not even able to manage a whispered response.

 

Lena tilted her chin upwards, trying to comprehend the moment. A scenario that she had dreamed up an innumerable amount of times. “Are you being serious right now? Is...is this real?”

 

Kara’s nervous expression turned endearing, “Lena, I have never been more serious about anything in my life.”

 

Attempting to blink away the disbelieving tears from her green eyes, Lena stepped closer to Kara, “Are...you sure? Not about your feelings. But about being with _me;_ Being with me as more than friends?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Everyone I’ve loved has gone mad or been killed or–”

 

“Hey,” Kara reached out and gently caressed Lena’s cheek, “No life is lived without tragedy. But you once told me that we can’t live in fear. And I promised months ago that I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Leaning into Kara’s touch, Lena replied, “You quite the brave reporter, Miss Danvers.”

 

“And you’re the bravest woman I’ve ever met, Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena bit her lip, “I don’t know about that...I don’t think I’m brave enough to make the first move.”

 

Kara leaned in towards Lena, so close that their noses brushed against each other. “Then allow me,” Kara whispered before delicately pressing her lips against Lena’s.

 

They kissed for only minutes, yet Kara felt and savored every second of it. Each aspect of kissing Lena filled Kara with a deep warmth. The softness of Lena’s lips, the scent of Lena’s fancy perfume that Kara couldn’t name, but always recognized, the quickened beats of Lena’s heart, and the barely audible moan she let out as their lips tenderly embraced. The taste of kale from Lena’s assumed dinner that Kara actually didn’t mind at the moment. When Kara broke the kiss to allow Lena a breath, she immediately missed the contact and pulled Lena into a hug.

 

Sinking into Kara’s strong arms, Lena blissfully exhaled, “So on Monday when we have lunch together…”

 

“Consider it our first date,” Kara answered.

 

“I’ve never been so eager for Monday to arrive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my fic :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl for any prompts, thoughts, etc.


End file.
